The Society for Integrative Oncology (SIO) 12th International Conference, Integrative Innovation, aims to encourage integration across scientific boundaries and clinical disciplines and to create innovations in knowledge, therapies, and care delivery that will ultimately improve the quality of life and clinical outcomes for individuals and families living with cancer. This conference will focus on disseminating important findings from integrative oncology research that are innovative in both basic and clinical science. This three day meeting is being held in Boston and is co-hosted by the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute. It will open on November 14 with the Joint Conference on Acupuncture, Oncology, and Fascia. This event will mark the first time that SIO, the Society for Acupuncture Research (SAR), and the Fascia Research Society (FRS) have shared the stage. The Osher Center for Integrative Medicine will bring together these three organizations at the Harvard Medical School. The next two days of 2015 SIO conference program contain three keynote lectures that will directly address current research in integrated oncology, including: 1) Counteracting the harmful effects of stress; 2) Energy balance, exercise, and cancer outcomes; and 3) Novel neuro-imaging biomarkers and cancer care. In addition to keynote lectures, the conference will include three moderated plenary panels covering: 1) Relationship based, centered care; 2) Lifestyle changes, exercise, and nutrition; and 3) Mind body connections in integrative oncology. The conference will also include one multidisciplinary integrative tumor board, four didactic and experiential post-conference workshops (Oncology Acupuncture, Integrative Nursing, Music Therapy, and Developing an Integrative Oncology Business Model), two lunch lectures, four post-conference skill-building workshops, and a public lecture on nutrition for cancer prevention and treatment; and patient advocacy and trainee streams. Additionally, the 2015 conference will feature the inaugural New Investigator Forum on Integrative Oncology Methods in which select group of early career researchers will have the opportunity to meet with internationally recognized integrative oncology experts and present their research for discussion and constructive feedback. For research presentation, we will solicit 45 oral and up to 125 poster presentations of original research from members of the national and international research communities on various topics related to targeted integrated oncology, including clinical trials, basic science, and research methodology. The conference's specific aims are to: 1) Create an international venue in which researchers, clinicians, trainees, and patient advocates can learn about and discuss the current evidence regarding innovative integrative oncology research and practices; 2) Foster dialogue, collaboration, and networking among researchers, health professionals, and patient advocates, facilitating future research and knowledge translation strategies in the field of integrative oncology; and 3) Train early investigators and patient advocates in interpreting, disseminating, and creating evidence-based integrative oncology research. Ultimately, it is our hope that integrative oncologists, patient advocates, and other practitioners will utilize the innovative integrative oncology strategies developed at to improve the outcome of patient care.